<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Easy Breezy by death13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055601">Easy Breezy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/death13/pseuds/death13'>death13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Canon, F/F, F/M, Humor, I'll tag more relationships and characters as they become more prevalent, Kekkei Genkai | Bloodline Limit, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, it just means that i havent gotten around to it, so if a relationship isnt tagged</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:40:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/death13/pseuds/death13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On your graduation day, you're ready to take on your journey as a ninja. Your goal: to have an average life. However, this goal proves to be unattainable when in a sick twist of fate you're placed on a team with a ramen-obsessed freak, a Sasuke-obsessed freak, and Sasuke the revenge-obsessed freak! Oh no!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akimichi Chouji/Reader, Nara Shikamaru/Reader, Uzumaki Naruto/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Naruto's Dingleberries (A Token of Friendship!)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your friendship with Uzumaki Naruto starts a bit like this: he gets bullied, though you have no idea why that is―yeah, he's on the dumber side but so are half of the students. You waltz into class and see that your usual seat next to Shikamaru is taken by Choji. They both give you a guilty glance and then inconspicuously whistle and look away.</p><p> </p><p>You inspect the classroom and you realize that your only options are Uchiha Sasuke and Naruto himself. A shiver runs down your spine and you realize that Sasuke's fans are giving you a brief warning with their eyes. You shrug and sit next to Naruto with a small smile on your face, though on the inside, you're recovering from the death threats you just received. Glares can say a thousand words.</p><p> </p><p>When Naruto introduces himself to you, even though you already know who he is, he tells you that he dreams to become the Hokage. He also commands(?) you to believe in him and you tell him that you do, perhaps out of politeness.</p><p> </p><p>He looks you over and narrows his eyes at you. Deducting that you seem strong enough, he announces: "And you're going to be my royal sidekick!"</p><p> </p><p>"Um, what? Do I get a say in this?" you ask, a bit startled before you lean away from him.</p><p> </p><p>The class is staring at you both incredulously at this point. Your friends are confused about this new development but don't say anything. You're confused yourself and it's easy to tell by the dumbfounded look on your face. Alas, Naruto doesn't give in. "But I already decided."</p><p> </p><p>You sigh.</p><p> </p><p>▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂</p><p> </p><p>You're walking home when something heavy drops in front of you. A dramatic amount of ash lifts and blurs your vision until it goes away and you're face to face with Naruto. "Yo!"</p><p> </p><p>"Somebody should cut down the ramen," you mumble under your breath.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you say something?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, no. Go on."</p><p> </p><p>Naruto beams at you with a close-eyed smile. "I have the first mission for you, as my loyal sidekick," he announces before giving you a peace-sign.</p><p> </p><p>You frown. "I'm sorry, but I'm a bit busy today. I have to make Shikamaru and Choji's lives a living hell."</p><p> </p><p>He tilts his head to the side, though his reaction is a bit too casual considering what you just said. "How?"</p><p> </p><p>You tell him how you're going to barge into their usual cloud-watching place and steal their chips. You're thinking something like tying them up and forcing them to watch you eat, but you're not exactly clear on the details. Also, you don't have a rope, so <em>that </em>is a work in progress.</p><p> </p><p>"See, this is why you're the sidekick. You're too narrow-minded, [Y/n]."</p><p> </p><p>PUNCH. "Call me narrow-minded again, I dare you!" you yell at him with exaggerated tears streaming down your face.</p><p> </p><p>"Ouch," wails Naruto before deciding on a peace-offering. "Listen, I'll help you with stuff like that from now on. We're friends, right?"</p><p> </p><p>You consider him. Though at first, you used to go along with whatever he said out of slight pity, you give him a sly smile―he is charming in his own, airheaded way. "Sure."</p><p> </p><p>And that's how a dreadful pranking duo was born.</p><p> </p><p>▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂</p><p> </p><p>"Choji is... rolling down like a ball," Naruto says, a perplexed look etched over his face. It has been a bit over five minutes since you had your revenge, so he didn't expect the two of you to get caught so quickly.</p><p> </p><p>"Choji is rolling―" you go to repeat cheerfully until your brain registers what he said. "Wait, what? Run!"</p><p> </p><p>You know that this is Choji's Jutsu and when he uses it, he means business. You sprint ahead and Naruto follows after you. The fact that Shikamaru is nowhere to be seen is bothering you, but yet again, he probably thinks that dealing with this situation would be too troublesome.</p><p> </p><p>"Split," you tell him and then turn around the left corner. Naruto goes to follow after you but then remembers what you told him so he ends up slightly stumbling before he turns right. It seems that Choji decided to go after him instead of you, which seems like a bad sign.</p><p> </p><p>You notice that you've reached a dead-end and stop.<em> I should probably go help Naruto</em>, you think to yourself and when you try to run back where you came from, you find that you can't move. You look down and see your unnaturally big shadow and then look towards the alleyway.</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru emerges dramatically from the shadows, his usual deadpan expression on his face. He then makes a few silly poses, which you're forced to do as well, and has the nerve to laugh at how stupid you look.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm gonna do it," he threatens.</p><p> </p><p>You narrow your eyes at him, slight danger lacing your gaze. "You wouldn't dare."</p><p> </p><p>He wiggles his pinky and yours does the same. Then, he grazes his nose slightly, as if just to scare you but soon his pinky is almost reaching inside.</p><p> </p><p>"Dude, stop," you beg.</p><p> </p><p>"You shouldn't have been troublesome, then," he chides.</p><p> </p><p>"You're just being defensive because you know that cloud-watching is for grandpas."</p><p> </p><p>"That doesn't mean you and Naruto have to <em>graffiti </em>it all over our place." Great, he's not even denying it.</p><p> </p><p>You stay silent. You don't have anything to say to that. Maybe that was a bit unreasonable on your part but, hey, it wasn't your idea. Your train of thought is stopped when you realize that you're picking your nose.</p><p> </p><p>"I hate you," you cry fakely.</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru shrugs. "I don't care."</p><p> </p><p>(You and Shikamaru later found Naruto and Choji eating ramen together. Unsure of how that transition happened, you still didn't question it.)</p><p> </p><p>▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂</p><p> </p><p>"Listen, Naruto. You failed the last final exam and the exam before that. You shouldn't be fooling around like that," Iruka scolds. </p><p> </p><p>Naruto, as per the usual, just makes a dumb face. That gets on Iruka's nerves―even though he's usually more lenient when it comes to his annoying pupil―and he declares that all of you will do a review test for the transformation technique, even those who passed last time. You groan. </p><p> </p><p>When everyone lined up in front of Iruka, you found yourself next to Kiba. He's sort of laughing at you which makes you snap. "What?"</p><p> </p><p>"Naruto―"</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, I've had enough of this conversation," you say before turning away from him and crossing your arms over your chest. </p><p> </p><p>"Um, don't annoy [Y/n], Kiba," Hinata mutters under her breath with a red face. She was trying to defend Naruto's honor since Kiba is always teasing you about hanging out with him, however, there's one problem. Neither of you could hear her.</p><p> </p><p>You and your least favorite dog boy crane your heads towards her. "I'm sorry Hinata, did you say something?" You both ask in unison. You then proceed to point at each other in one synchronized motion. "Hey, stop copying me. No! <em>You're</em> copying <em>me</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"Kiba and [Y/n], you sure are energetic today," Iruka calls out threateningly.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry," you stutter out. <em>Geez, what's with him today?</em></p><p> </p><p>Seeing as you were preoccupied, you didn't notice that it's now time for Naruto to go up. You stare at him with a tiny sliver of hope that he will pass. Your optimistic thinking was for nothing because he just used his infamous sexy girl Jutsu instead (with, of course, appropriately-placed cloud censors). He even blew Iruka a little kiss.</p><p> </p><p>"How was that? I call it the seduction technique." Naruto laughs.</p><p> </p><p>"You idiot! Don't invent such a dumb technique!"</p><p> </p><p>▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂</p><p> </p><p>"We will now start the final exam," Iruka announces. "When your name is called, come to the classroom next door. The subject will be replication Jutsu."</p><p> </p><p>You see Naruto holding his head in his hands out of the corner of your eye. With the intent to soothe him, as you know he's not very good in that particular area, you saunter towards him. "Hey―"</p><p> </p><p>"[Y/n]. We need to do <em>that</em>. For good luck," he tells you seriously. </p><p> </p><p>"No way," you deny the moment the words make it past his lips and you realize what he's referring to. It's one thing to do it just for giggles when you're hanging out with him, but the whole class is here. If he wants to look like a clown, he can do that by himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Please. Please. Please. You're nothing."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay fine." You give up easily when someone is annoying you.</p><p> </p><p>The two of you walk over to the front and start making the same hand signs. Naruto looks uncharacteristically serious and you appear like you don't want to be there. Everyone is wondering what the two of you are up to <em>this </em>time and wait for the clownery to commence.</p><p> </p><p>When you're done, your bodies are replaced by two similar-looking naked ladies. "Twin seduction technique..." you say half-heartedly.</p><p> </p><p>Choji awkwardly approaches you while you're in your 'disguise'. "Um, you're up next, [Y/n]."</p><p> </p><p>▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂</p><p> </p><p>You and Shikamaru give Naruto a confused look when you see him at the explanatory meeting. Even though you didn't like the fact that he didn't pass the test, that didn't mean you were going to help him sneak in here. If anything, he'll just get in more trouble.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you here? Today's explanatory meeting is only for those that graduated," Shikamaru says bluntly. You kind of wish that he was more tactful, but what he's saying is true.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, can you not see this forehead protector? Starting today, I'm also a ninja," he replies confidently and gives you two a thumbs up.</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru gives him a dead look. You sigh. "Naruto, I bought you ramen because you didn't pass the test. Don't you remember? But I guess the forehead protector doesn't lie..."</p><p> </p><p>"Not really. Maybe you should buy me some more to remind me."</p><p> </p><p>You then hear Sakura and Ino making a fuss. They're always competing, though you're sure it's just friendly fire. Right? Naruto gapes at the pink-haired girl like she's an angel while you're standing idly next to him. As if to salvage his creepy stare, you give her a little wave which she returns.</p><p> </p><p>She runs towards the two of you with a cheerful expression on her face. Judging by the look on Naruto's face, this is going to be a misunderstanding. You step out of the way and watch Naruto get pushed to the side nonchalantly when Sakura greets Sasuke.</p><p> </p><p>You and Shikamaru telepathically turn to one another at the same time, nodding solemnly in understanding at the ongoing commotion―Sasuke is alright in your books, but you're not crazy about him. Choji freaks out at the sight. "Ahh! You guys are doing it again!"</p><p> </p><p>"Naruto! Stop staring at Sasuke!" Sakura yells.</p><p> </p><p>The two lean into each other, exchanging vicious looks. Though, to you, it looks like they're going to share a passionate kiss rather than some sort of rival assessment. Speak of the devil, some random irrelevant guy hit Naruto's buttcheek with his elbow, knocking the blonde off and Naruto's lips land right on top of Sasuke's.</p><p> </p><p>You stare at your hands in wonder.<em> Am I a prophet? </em>you think to yourself wisely.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you having the prophet crisis again? Please stop, it's the third time this week," Choji advises.</p><p> </p><p>"Never, Choji. There might be seven million people on this earth, but I think of them as 6,999,999 people and <em>me</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"Billion."</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's seven billion," Shikamaru corrects.</p><p> </p><p>"Well aren't you so smart," you say sarcastically. Then, the two of you watch how Naruto gets attacked by a mob of Sasuke fans for stealing his first kiss. </p><p> </p><p>▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂</p><p> </p><p>"Starting today, you are all official ninjas, but you are all still new Genins. It's going to get harder from here," Iruka explains with a smile on his face. You mirror his expression to yourself, grinning creepily―you had grand plans for your ninja career. And they all lead to you having... an average life.</p><p> </p><p>Too much glamor or being too second-rate would cramp your style. No, to be the pinnacle of average, a life full of a normal amount of ups and downs sounds perfect. Now that you think about it, you finally realize why you and Shikamaru became friends.</p><p> </p><p>"You all will be in a group, where you will accomplish missions under a Jounin teacher. We've arranged each team so that the abilities are equal. I will now announce them." Iruka starts listing off names. You eagerly await to hear yours; ideally, you would be in a team with Shikamaru and Choji, but you're already aware of the Ino-Shika-Cho tradition, so that's not an option.</p><p> </p><p><em>Come on, bring it,</em> you think to yourself with unnecessary determination as you glower at Iruka. A few people scoot away from you, creeped out by your intensity.</p><p> </p><p>"Seventh team: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke―" <em>Oh, so that's Naruto's team.</em> "―and [L/n] [Y/n]."</p><p> </p><p>"What?!" you yell, clearly unhappy. "Why four? That's my unlucky number."</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up [Y/n], it wouldn't be a cliché fanfic if you weren't on Team 7," Iruka scolds you. You pointing out the logical fallacy in this arrangement rubbed him the wrong way.</p><p> </p><p>"NOOOOOOO!"</p><p> </p><p>"Tch," says Sasuke.</p><p> </p><p>After the meeting is dismissed, you approach Naruto with a smile on your face. "Hey Naruto, I'm gonna have lunch with Shika, Choji, and Ino. Wanna come?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm gonna have lunch with Sakura, thanks for the invite though," he denies.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh yeah, sure, good luck with that," you say with a hopeless look on your face.</p><p> </p><p>▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂</p><p> </p><p>"[Y/n], what is he doing?" Ino asks expectantly. You're not very close with her, but you guys occasionally hang out to gossip and make fun of people under the pretense of 'having an opinion'. However, as graduation neared, the two of you haven't spoken as much.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know why Naruto just sneaked up on Sasuke." You sigh at the sound of a brawl coming from inside the room. "Do I look like a beast tamer?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, you're his friend now, aren't you?" Choji asks through a mouthful of chips.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's just watch this unfold," Shikamaru says with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>Unsurprisingly, Sasuke came out as the winner. "Of course, Naruto is no match for Sasuke," Ino says in a know-it-all tone. </p><p> </p><p>You can't shake off the feeling that there's something off about this, however. In one abrupt motion, you jump off the rail and land on the roof, observing Sasuke. "Sorry guys but I'll go check this out. We should hang out again soon."</p><p> </p><p>"Bye [Y/n]," they all say at your retreating figure.</p><p> </p><p>▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂</p><p> </p><p>Hidden in the bushes quite blatantly, you observe Sasuke stare down Sakura cooly. Though she appears to have fallen for it completely, the fact that Sasuke hasn't pointed out your presence is suspicious by itself. The fact that he's acknowledging her is even more suspicious.</p><p> </p><p>"You have a charming, wide forehead," Sasuke says with a hint of a smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>You gape in horror. There's no way he would be so tactless, right? Or bold for that matter. Yet, you can't bring yourself to say anything. Perhaps you're just drama hungry or maybe it's just the car accident effect where you can't look away from an ongoing disaster.</p><p> </p><p>"It makes me want to kiss it."</p><p> </p><p><em>Hello? It's so dark in here,</em> you think to yourself.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura oddly blushes at that. <em>Girl, he just called your forehead big! </em>you scream in your head―it feels like you're watching a soap opera unfold in real life.</p><p> </p><p>"Not. Only Naruto would say something like this," he corrects. "I wanted to ask you something. What do you think of Naruto?"</p><p> </p><p>"He's accustomed to interfering with my love life. He's having fun looking at me in trouble. Naruto knows nothing about me. He's just annoying," she answers dramatically. </p><p> </p><p>You start searching for popcorn in the bushes, but of course, there's no popcorn in the bushes. Instead, you start anxiously chewing on your nails as a substitute for a snack.</p><p> </p><p>"I just want you to accept me, Sasuke."</p><p> </p><p>"Just for me to accept you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'll do anything." She puckers her lips grossly and leans into him. He looks like he's about to reciprocate until his stomach lets out a loud growl and he stands up stiffly, limping towards the toilet.</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong?" she yells desperately after his retreating figure. "Sasuke is such a shy guy. I wonder if he needs to settle his feelings?"</p><p> </p><p>"SUPER SECRET NINJA [Y/N] INTERVENTION!" You materialize in front of her making a weird pose.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" Sakura stares at you weirdly. </p><p> </p><p>"Crap, I wasn't supposed to end up here. Pretend you didn't see me," you curse. Then, you squat to the ground again and with a few hand-signs, you poof away. Sakura is confused but nonetheless happy, who would've known something good was going to happen today?</p><p> </p><p>▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂</p><p> </p><p>"SUPER SECRET NINJA [Y/N] INTERVENTION!" you yell again, hoping that you ended up where you were aiming for this time. Looking around, you notice that you're in front of the bathroom stalls. You deduct that you didn't screw up this time, so you pat yourself on the back for a job well done as a reward.</p><p> </p><p>"There's nothing secretive about yelling it out," Naruto says from inside the toilet. He sounds kind of muffled and echoey, but you can understand him just fine.</p><p> </p><p>You cross your arms over your chest, even though he can't see the action. "Naruto, that was so lame. I mean, pretending to be Sasuke? Sheesh, you should get some game."</p><p> </p><p>"You saw all that?!" he asks, suddenly embarrassed. </p><p> </p><p>"Of course, dummy. I won't tell Sakura anything because she's going to be mentally scarred and also I enjoyed the drama, but don't do that. It's creepy," you scold.</p><p> </p><p>You can imagine him slumping inside the toilet. But, you don't care. If this happens again, he could embarrass himself even further so you're honestly just doing damage control at this point. A tense silence follows for a bit until Naruto speaks up again.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, [Y/n], since you're here anyway, can you help me out a bit―"</p><p> </p><p>"Naruto I am not going to pick out your dingleberries," you say sternly.</p><p> </p><p>You can also imagine him scowling at you like a kicked puppy from inside. Now that you think about it, you know Naruto's mannerisms too well. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kakashi's Test ([Y/n]'s Super Dramatic Reveal - Ruined!)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Naruto ruins your chance to show off.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You watch Naruto execute his prank with slight irritation that manifests in an eye twitch. Your sensei, whoever he is, is so <em>late</em>. You hope the whiteboard cleaner falls on his head <em>and </em>you hope that it's dirty.</p><p> </p><p>"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sakura walks up to him.</p><p> </p><p>"It's his fault for being late," Naruto justifies.</p><p> </p><p>"Geez, it's <em>your </em>fault if you get in trouble." You kind of get the feeling that she's enjoying it, no matter what she says. Still, you don't question her attempt at a mature exterior.</p><p> </p><p>"A Jounin isn't going to fall for an old booby trap like that," Sasuke says.</p><p> </p><p>You giggle and whisper under your breath. "He said booby trap."</p><p> </p><p>Before anyone could berate you for your stupidity, a hand sneaks in through the door. Your sensei enters and the thing falls straight on top of his head. He abruptly halts, though he doesn't look particularly shocked since he has a mask covering two-thirds of his face. You smile evilly behind your hand―so it was dirty, after all.</p><p> </p><p>"He fell for it! He fell for it!" Naruto laughs hysterically. </p><p> </p><p>You join Naruto in the laughing fest, pointing at the guy like he's a circus attraction. "I can't believe you fell for that old booby trap. Aren't you a Jounin?!" Your three now team-members are convinced that you were just looking for an excuse to say booby trap.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry sensei, I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen to me," Sakura says, looking slightly frazzled. Again, you get the feeling that deep down, she's enjoying it.</p><p> </p><p>"How should I say this... My first impression of you guys is... I hate you all."</p><p> </p><p>You all visibly slump at that, even the ever so unamused Sasuke.</p><p> </p><p>▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂</p><p> </p><p>"Let's see, why don't you introduce yourselves?" your sensei says once the five of you are settled outside. You and your teammates are sitting down while he is facing you from a safe-distance―most likely to prevent more casualties―with his figure leaning against the railing.</p><p> </p><p>"Introduce ourselves? What should we say?" Sakura asks shyly.</p><p> </p><p>"What you like, what you hate, your dreams and hobbies. Something like that." </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, why don't you introduce yourself first, Sensei?" Naruto challenges.</p><p> </p><p>"Me? I'm Hatake Kakashi," he starts. "I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dream... I have few hobbies."</p><p> </p><p>"ARE YOU TRYING TO BE VAGUE RIGHT NOW?!" you half-whine half-yell.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura turns toward the three of you with an irritated expression. "So, we just found out his name."</p><p> </p><p>"Now it's your turn," Kakashi encourages, before asking Naruto to go first.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like cup ramen. But I like the ramen at Ichiraku that Iruka-sensei bought me even more. I hate the three minutes that I have to wait after I put the hot water. My hobby is to eat and compare cup ramens. And my dream is to become greater than the Hokages! I'm going to make all the villagers recognize my existence."</p><p> </p><p><em>How simple-minded,</em> you sweatdrop.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, next."</p><p> </p><p>"My name is Haruno Sakura," she says, a little red in the face. "I like... well, the person I like is... And my hobby is... well, my dream is to..." After saying virtually nothing, she turns towards Sasuke as if to hint at something, makes a weird squeaking sound and that signifies the end of her introduction.</p><p> </p><p><em>How simple-minded,</em> you sweatdrop again.</p><p> </p><p>"And? What do you hate?" Kakashi asks with slight curiosity. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Naruto</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"Ouch," you comment unhelpfully, patting the boy on the back.</p><p> </p><p>"Next." He points at you and you start thinking of what to say. You don't want to spill your whole life for everyone to hear or to reveal your whole character so, you have to make it concise. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm [L/n] [Y/n]. I like to pull pranks. I hate it when my friend Nara Shikamaru uses his Shadow Possession Jutsu on me and makes me pick my nose. I also hate it when Naruto asks me to pick his dingleberries." </p><p> </p><p>"HEY! You didn't need to say that," Naruto yells at you, evidently embarrassed. But who could blame him? He's convinced that you broke at least four rules of the friendship code.</p><p> </p><p>"My dream is to be an average person with a normal, trouble-free life. My hobby is to do nothing all day." You say all of that with a blank face and monotone voice. Okay, maybe you swore that you wouldn't reveal your whole personality but everyone must be aware of what kind of person you are after all that.</p><p> </p><p><em>How simple-minded,</em> Kakashi sweatdrops.</p><p> </p><p>"All right, last guy."</p><p> </p><p>Sakura looks at Sasuke dreamily and Naruto looks weirdly annoyed. You're slightly curious what he'll say but knowing him, it won't be anything that you'll be able to comprehend. Sasuke, after all, is one to be vague similarly to your new teacher.</p><p> </p><p>"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things that I hate, and there aren't a lot of things that I like. Also, I have an ambition that I have no intention to leave as a dream. The revival of my clan and... to kill a certain man."</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi stares at him and he honestly just looks bored, but with only his droopy eyelid visible, you prepare to get accustomed to this aura of disinterest that he carries with himself. You simply frown. "Man, aren't you gloomy."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't have the time for silly fun, unlike you," he quips sharply in your direction. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Oookay</em>." You shrug off his words with your usual nonchalance. </p><p> </p><p>"All right. You four all have unique personalities, I like that," Kakashi says after the tense silence followed by your altercation with Sasuke.</p><p> </p><p>"Didn't you say you hate us?" </p><p> </p><p>Kakashi pointedly ignores your interjection. "We're going to begin a mission starting tomorrow."</p><p> </p><p>"What kind of mission is it?"</p><p> </p><p>"First, we're going to do survival training," Kakashi explains. Upon further questioning and Kakashi's shocking revelation that there is a big chance of you all returning to the Academy, you feel slightly threatened. Though, the more you contemplate it, the more you begin to wonder―would it be so bad to go back, wasting your days away with Shikamaru and Choji?</p><p> </p><p>"Bring your ninja equipment and meet at 5 AM! Now then, the meeting's over. Oh yeah, don't eat breakfast. You're going to throw up if you do," Kakashi instructs creepily before disappearing into Konoha. You could tell that the others are determined to pass this test. Looks like you're the only one having doubts about this ordeal.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Geez, I guess I'll have to work hard, too. I don't do well with rejection.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke notices the goofy expression on your face. The four of you begin to separate, but everyone abruptly stops at the sound of his voice. "[Y/n]. If you're planning to drag me down, just resign... you're just extra dead-weight to this team, anyway," he declares impassively.</p><p> </p><p>"Oya, oya? What's this? Is <em>Uchiha Sasuke</em> challenging little ole <em>me</em>?" you chide back with a smug expression on your face. </p><p> </p><p>Sakura watches you both with worry in her eyes. Though she wanted to take Sasuke's side, what he said seemed unnecessary. None of you know what the others are capable of just yet and writing you off as incompetent is brash in this stage. "[Y/n] don't... provoke Sasuke," she says weakly.</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT?! He started it!" you cry out with a comical flail of your arms. </p><p> </p><p>"Come on, [Y/n]. He's just a loser. Let's go," Naruto intervenes. The two of you walk off somewhere and Sakura, lost in her perplexity, failed to notice that Sasuke ran off even before that. What a strange confrontation.</p><p> </p><p>▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂</p><p> </p><p>"Our new sensei is awesome," Choji tells you excitedly. "He brought us for a <em>barbeque</em>." </p><p> </p><p>"Well our sensei was like, five hours late," you exaggerate in a whiny tone. Both of them know about your tendency to be erratic, so they're already aware that he probably took less than half the time you claimed he did.</p><p> </p><p>"And then what?" Shikamaru says.</p><p> </p><p>"And then Uchiha Sasuke picked a fight with me."</p><p> </p><p>"What?" they ask at the same time, though Choji sounds much more enthusiastic and overall touched by what you stated. If anything, Shikamaru is unimpressed and not surprised. People like you and Sasuke don't mesh well and you're not exactly careful of what you say.</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously [Y/n], it's just like you to get the short end of the stick when it comes to fights," Shikamaru comments. Teasing and detached as ever. You just roll your eyes at him poking fun of you, it was the usual between you three close friends. Shikamaru, however, follows up on his train of thought with a grumble. You didn't expect him to. "But man, that Sasuke is troublesome."</p><p> </p><p>"He is!" </p><p> </p><p>"So, this is the end huh?" Choji asks between a mouthful of chips like he's just been struck by an epiphany. It comes out of nowhere, but you were expecting at least one of you to bring it up today.</p><p> </p><p>"Geez, that sounded dark." Shikamaru looks up at the sky in contemplation, though he doesn't comment further. "We're just gonna see [Y/n] less, is all."</p><p> </p><p>"Promise you're still gonna hang with us too, [Y/n]?"</p><p> </p><p>You stay silent at that. You don't want to make a promise and end up not following through with it, however, your schedule could be much busier from now on―assuming that both of your teams pass the test and aren't sent back to the Academy, that is. So, instead of answering, you offer a childish pout.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, have you gone sappy, [Y/n]?" Shikamaru drawls out. Then, Choji and Shikamaru look at each other from each of your sides and decide to start being more annoying than usual on a whim. "[Y/n], are you sappy? Are you sappy, [Y/n]? [Y/n], are you sappy? Are you sappy, [Y/n]?" they chant.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god, nevermind, I won't miss you guys at all," you exclaim dramatically.</p><p> </p><p>"Aww, you were gonna miss us!" they coo.</p><p> </p><p>PUNCH. "Shut up! I have feelings too, damn it!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah we know," Shikamaru says.</p><p> </p><p>"A variety of them, really," Choji confirms.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, yeah," Shikamaru nods. "And they switch at an impressive speed."</p><p> </p><p>▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂</p><p> </p><p>It's the crack of dawn. You're sure that this survival training is nice and all, but not worth waking up so early for. Not to mention that you slept in a bit and it's still dark outside. You throw your usual signature outfit on and strike your signature pose before poofing away. <em>A lot of signatures today,</em> you think to yourself.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, my dear subjects! It is I!" you say after you appear out of nowhere, a bit too enthusiastic considering how early in the morning it is. If Sakura and Naruto were half-asleep until now, they must surely be awakened by your antics.</p><p> </p><p>"How are you so energetic right now..." Naruto rubs his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"You're late," Sakura points out.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." You look around. "Kakashi-sensei still isn't here though."</p><p> </p><p>The four of you proceed to wait for your teacher, awkwardly standing around in mostly silence and you and Naruto's deranged conversations (apparently your IQs dropped when you were tired, even if no one anticipated that to be possible). The moment the sun rises, all of you get more annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously, first he was late for the meeting tomorrow and now this. Is he going to always be late? Huh?" Your rant after that gets lost in a low mumble that sounds a bit violent. None of your team members are listening carefully though, so they can't be sure.</p><p> </p><p>▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂</p><p> </p><p>"Hi fellows. Good morning." Kakashi has an unassuming aura around him when he says that. You don't know if he's genuinely clueless or if he's just trying to annoy you guys, but you're leaning towards the latter.</p><p> </p><p>"You're late!" Naruto and Sakura accuse, rightfully so.</p><p> </p><p>"I WOKE UP AT SIX BECAUSE OF YOU," you scream with exaggerated tears falling down your face.</p><p> </p><p>"We were supposed to be <em>here </em>by <em>five</em>," Sakura says lowly.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, why does it matter?! I could've come here at 8 AM and he would've had no idea." You then fall in the grass theatrically. </p><p> </p><p>Kakashi rubs his neck and closes his visible eye, now suddenly cheeky as he points in the direction he came from. "A black cat crossed my path, so... Let's move on..."</p><p> </p><p>He walks up to a clock that appeared seemingly out of nowhere and sets it to noon "Today's topic is to get one of those three bells from me. Whoever can't, will have no lunch."</p><p> </p><p>"What?!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to tie you there and eat lunch in front of you." Kakashi points at where he left the clock, referencing the four logs that protruded from the ground. This plan sounds eerily similar to what you had in mind when you were taking revenge on Choji and Shikamaru. <em>To think this was just a few months ago... Good thing I forgot about the rules and ate a snack in the morning!</em></p><p> </p><p>"But wait, why are there only three bells?" asks Sakura.</p><p> </p><p>"Since there's only three, at least one will have to be tied to the log. That person won't pass since they failed to complete the mission. That person will go back to the Academy. There's one too many of you, after all," Kakashi explains. He sounds a bit sadistic when he says it but you try your best to stay optimistic. "It might be just one, or all four. You can use your shuriken. You won't be able to get this unless you attack with the intent to kill."</p><p> </p><p>"But that's too dangerous, Sensei," Sakura argues.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, yeah. You couldn't even dodge that chalk eraser!" Naruto joins in.</p><p> </p><p><em>Kakashi might act weird, but he's not a Jounin for no reason. Isn't it arrogant to say stuff like that? </em>you think to yourself.</p><p> </p><p>"In society, those who don't have many abilities tend to complain more. Just ignore the guy with the lowest score. We're going to start when I say 'Ready, start'," Kakashi explains. You disagree with his way of thinking but, you're under his examination now. You'll have to go along with it whether you like it or not.</p><p> </p><p>His words rub Naruto the wrong way as well because he mindlessly lunges at his superior with his kunai. Kakashi apprehends him easily and he's behind Naruto's back in a flash, pointing his kunai at him. Your eyes widen in surprise at his speed―he's unfairly fast.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't get so hasty. I didn't say 'start' yet," Kakashi scolds.</p><p> </p><p>The three of you back away from him clumsily before he lets Naruto go. You knew that this was going to be tough the moment you heard his trial but now it seemed even more impossible. "But, it looks like you have the will to kill me now. We're going to start. <em>Ready, start.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Instead of rashly going at him, the four of you hide in the nearby trees. You observe him warily from under the shade of the tree. You will reveal your amazing ability and Sasuke will be jealous and take his words back! Well, probably not, but you can dream. Still, as you strategize, you decide that the best moment to strike would be when he's not on his guard.</p><p> </p><p>Surely, a Jounin will be underestimating four puny Genins like you. It is inevitable.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's have a match fair and square!" Naruto yells. You make a constipated expression. <em>That idiot. Still, if he distracts Kakashi for a bit, I'll have time to prepare...</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Unclenching and clenching your fists back and forth, you look at the markings on your palms. You nod slightly to yourself before performing a few hand signs. When you're done, you spread your palms out and watch as the black liquid falls to the ground. After there's enough of it, you're going to attack, but for now, you will continue watching.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to pound you!" Naruto exclaims before running towards Kakashi and attempting to land a kick. You notice that he's reading a book as he's fighting with your friend. You smirk, that amount of arrogance is what will get you your bell.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi crouches behind Naruto with his hands in the Tiger hand sign. Your eyes widen. <em>Is he going to use a Jutsu?!</em></p><p> </p><p>"Hidden village of Konoha's secret taijutsu master art...!" </p><p> </p><p><em>He kind of sounds like [Y/n] right now</em>, Sasuke and Sakura thought to themselves with blank looks on their faces.</p><p> </p><p>"A Thousand Years of Pain!"</p><p> </p><p>"Damn it, he's good!" you exclaim, clearly impressed.</p><p> </p><p>"You do realize that he just poked Naruto's butt, right?" Sasuke says.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, he went flying. The results justify the means," you argue.</p><p> </p><p><em>How simple-minded, </em>Sasuke sweatdrops.</p><p> </p><p>When Kakashi goes back to reading his book, you decide to make your move. You look down at the ground and decide that this much should be enough. You start manipulating it so it travels slowly towards him and when it reaches behind him, you twist your hand at a weird angle.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura and Sasuke observe curiously, wondering what that is. Then, they realize that a shape that vaguely resembles a human hand comes out of the dark pool and starts reaching towards the bells that hang by Kakashi's side. Its movements are calculated―it is neither too slow nor too fast, the perfect pace for Kakashi not to notice it.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto emerges from the water he was thrown in, irritated. He notices the hand almost touching one of the bells and screams out: "Hey, what is that?"</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi takes note of it and turns around, backing away from it. He is wary not to touch it, which gives you the idea that he might be aware of your peculiar ability. Whatever advantage you had before, is now gone.</p><p> </p><p>"NARUTO, YOU IDIOT!" you yell, quickly dispersing the Jutsu and moving to find another hiding spot. Sasuke narrows his eyes at the direction he believes your sound is coming from after he sees the liquid disappear. Just what is that technique?</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, [Y/n]," Naruto apologizes half-heartedly.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi disappears out of sight and you start scrambling to look for him, only to realize that he's right in front of you. You shriek and go to back away, only to realize that the branch you're on will definitely either snap or you'll fall to your demise.</p><p> </p><p>"To think that a goofy kid like you has awakened the [L/n]'s Kekkei Genkai so early on, and can even use it." Kakashi's hand-seal making speed is impressive and you're, unfortunately, too inexperienced to keep up with him. He puts you in a sleep-inducing genjutsu before you can even respond to what he's said. "However, it won't be enough."</p><p> </p><p>He sets your sleeping form to the ground, even though he gave you the time to react appropriately you didn't think to strike at him or break the genjutsu. Looks like you're not very adept in either area. One down.</p><p> </p><p>▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂</p><p> </p><p>You wake up with your back against a log and Kakashi dramatically declaring something about the four of you quitting your ninja career. <em>But it hasn't even started yet</em>, you cry dramatically in your head, though you don't dare voice your criticisms out loud. Even you're aware that you shouldn't be a smart mouth while being expelled.</p><p> </p><p>"Quit being ninjas? What do you mean? We couldn't get a bell but why do you have to say we should quit?!" Naruto asks as he flails his legs around helplessly.</p><p> </p><p>"It's because you four are just kids who don't deserve to be ninjas."</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke flares up at that and in a flash, he's rushing towards Kakashi, trying to strike him. However, Kakashi quickly pins him to the ground and sits on top as if the boy is some sort of luxurious, Uchiha-brand chair.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't step on Sasuke!" Sakura yells.</p><p> </p><p>You give her a blank look. You think that he should've seen that coming, but you also don't dare say it. Hey, ninja or not, you're not gonna let Sakura kill you!</p><p> </p><p>"Do you guys think that being a ninja is easy? Why do you think we're training by breaking out into groups?"</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p> </p><p>"In other words, you four don't understand the meaning of this test," Kakashi continues without missing a beat.</p><p> </p><p><em>The answer? </em>"The answer?" Naruto says with a dumb look on his face the moment you think that.</p><p> </p><p>"That's right. The answer to determine whether you pass or fail."</p><p> </p><p>Sakura lowers her head. "We've been asking what that is."</p><p> </p><p>"Geez, are your brains empty? Don't you understand why you're in a group?"</p><p> </p><p>Your eyes widen and you stand up once you regain control of your legs. Everyone tensely observes you, wondering if you've come to the right conclusion. Sasuke would be seriously ashamed if you figured something out before him. </p><p> </p><p>"FRIENDSHIP!" you yell out with great confidence. Everyone breathes a sigh of relief―the day you say something smart should be the day Hell freezes over.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi narrows his eyes at you, slightly surprised by your words even if you're mainly incorrect. "It's teamwork," he says.</p><p> </p><p>"You mean, cooperate?" Sakura asks.</p><p> </p><p>"That's right. But it's too late even if you notice now. If all four of you came at me, you might've gotten a bell, but that's too bad."</p><p> </p><p>Sakura is perplexed by this explanation. "But, why do we have to use teamwork if there are only three bells? If four people work hard to get them, one would still bite the bullet. A group conflict will occur instead of teamwork."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course. This test tries to put you three against each other," Kakashi agrees with her hypothesis. "In this situation, we select those who prioritize teamwork before themselves. That was the purpose, but all of you were pathetic. Sakura, you cared more Sasuke than Naruto, even though Naruto was right in front of you and you didn't know where Sasuke was."</p><p> </p><p>The girl lowers her head in embarrassment. Then, it's your turn to get called out.</p><p> </p><p>"Furthermore, [Y/n], when you used your technique to sneak up on me, you intended to only get a bell for yourself and Naruto because you favor him over the other two. You were biased." </p><p> </p><p>"EEK! How did you know?!" you ask, amazed by his analyzation skills. Everyone gapes at the fact that you didn't even try to deny it.</p><p> </p><p>"Naruto. All you did was work on your own." Kakashi then drills his foot deeper into Sasuke's head, to emphasize that he was the one farthest from the truth. "And <em>you </em>assumed that those three were only going to burden you and did everything yourself. Missions are done in groups. Ninjas indeed need well-developed individual abilities, but teamwork is much more important."</p><p> </p><p>You blink at Kakashi like a caveman that's being shown fire for the fifth time. You never thought about it like that, not even for a second during that test. Truly, you must've been blinded by the fear of burdening the others that you didn't consider helping them instead.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll give you another chance," Kakashi says after a bit more lecturing (and Naruto getting exposed for not knowing what K.I.A means). "But the battle for the bells will be much harsher. Eat lunch only if you're up to the challenge. However! Don't let Naruto eat. This is punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat lunch early. If anyone feeds him, that person will immediately fail."</p><p> </p><p>You make a scary expression and your eyebrow twitches. "You did <em>what</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ehehe," Naruto laughs fakely at your question.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm the rule here. Got it?" Kakashi asks dramatically before he leaves.</p><p> </p><p>▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂</p><p> </p><p>You're disturbed by the sound of Naruto's stomach growling. Even so, he still tries to put on a brave front, perhaps for your sakes. "I'm okay even if I don't eat! I'm okay! Completely fine, I swear."</p><p> </p><p>"Geez fine, I'll give you mine," you say irritatedly.</p><p> </p><p>"But I just said I don't want it! I'm okay without it!"</p><p> </p><p>"Open wide, the contraband food train is coming," you command, laughing evilly as you wave your chopsticks with food on them around. Naruto blushes at the insinuation that you might even dare feed him, but he figures that you're just joking.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke gets a clever idea at the sight of your idiotic display. Though you might not realize this, you might have just figured out the answer to this test.</p><p> </p><p>"Here." He lifts his food in Naruto's direction.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Sasuke, [Y/n], Kakashi-sensei just said that..." she trails off.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry. I don't sense him nearby. We're going to get the bells together. It's only going to be trouble if he's hungry," Sasuke reassures.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura hands her bento to Naruto, too, now full of determination.</p><p> </p><p>"Guys this is cute and all but I was saying I'm going to feed him because he's tied up. It wasn't a joke," you interfere awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>"SHUT UP [Y/N] WE WERE HAVING A TEAM BONDING MOMENT!" Sakura screams.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, okay!" you yell back and jump away from her in a panic. The moment you feel like she's calmed down you go in front of Naruto and feed him exactly <em>one </em>piece from your bento. And the moment he gulps it down, what looks like a storm appears.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently it's not a storm but Kakashi. An uncharacteristically enraged Kakashi, however, he goes back to his apathetic stance the moment the four of you look scared enough. "You guys broke the rule. Are you prepared for punishment?"</p><p> </p><p>"Please not the Thousand Years of Pain technique!" you and Naruto beg idiotically.</p><p> </p><p>"It will be worse than that," he reassures before making a few hand signs. "Any last words?"</p><p> </p><p>"We're a four-man team, right?" Sasuke starts. You look at him in astonishment, <em>so this is why he played along with you</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! We're one!" Sakura joins in.</p><p> </p><p>You might've not been on the best terms with Sasuke nor Sakura. However, you feel like this exercise gave you the opportunity to learn to appreciate them more. With a smirk, you continue. "Either all of us eat <em>and </em>pass, or none of us do."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, yeah, yeah! That's right!"</p><p> </p><p>"You three are one, eh?" Kakashi asks while walking ominously. He looks at the determination in each of your faces and gives an eye-smile, dropping the horror movie bad guy act. "You all pass."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>... EH?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"In the world of ninjas, those who break the rules are called trash. But those who don't care for their friends are even worse than trash."</p><p> </p><p>You think that Naruto might be crying, but you're too scared to turn and look at him as if it'll disturb the established harmony and fail you all again. "H-He's kind of cool," Naruto stutters. <em>He's definitely crying.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Naruto's Question (Even Blockheads Can Have Enemies, Apparently)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂</p><p> </p><p>After yet another boring low-rank mission, you and Naruto trudge through the village, seemingly depressed. Though you're not one to seek out danger but rather stray from it, the feeling of being an errand girl hangs over your head like a curse. Naruto's feelings on the matter are similar, though much more intense. </p><p> </p><p>"Man, I wish we had more exciting missions. That old man should give us something more suited to my abilities."</p><p> </p><p>"Be careful what you wish for," you joke dryly. Looking towards the landscape, you note that the sun is setting. These missions might be low-effort at best and annoying to deal with, but they sure are time-consuming as well.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto's mouth opens as if he's about to say something―most likely to try to convince you how ready he is to take on just about any kind of challenge―though he quickly closes it again. It's easy to make out the slight barking and sniffing sounds of a dog approaching among the silence of Konoha. </p><p> </p><p>The thudding of paws hitting the ground halt for a moment before the dog lets out one happy bark and jumps up in your arms, licking your cheek affectionately. Though caught a bit off-guard, you smile and hold him up to you. "Hey, Akamaru."</p><p> </p><p>"Akamaru, you traitor," Kiba bellows.</p><p> </p><p>You look at him with clear disdain on your face. "To think that such a cute dog has such a stupid owner."</p><p> </p><p>"Did you say something?"</p><p> </p><p>"No."</p><p> </p><p>"No, I think you did. Say it to my face, come on, you want a piece of me?" he challenges.</p><p> </p><p>Your lips set into a straight line before you reluctantly let Akamaru go, setting the dog gently to the ground. He goes back to Kiba's side, however, not without a slight whimper in your direction. "I don't want a piece of you, pervert," you reply smugly.</p><p> </p><p>"That's not what I meant." Kiba flares up at your unusual and barely witty remark. It is honestly the bare minimum to think of such a response, but when things are going according to routine, you let him be. "You <em>know </em>that's not what I meant!"</p><p> </p><p>Naruto observes the both of you awkwardly. He keeps whatever comment he might have to himself and zones out the moment you and Kiba start a shouting match that is just a contest of who can fit more insults in one sentence. Now fed up with the other's actions, you start swatting hands like you're both trying to hit a fly. It looks slightly amusing but Naruto doesn't dare point that out.</p><p> </p><p>Once he's had enough of this quarrel, Kiba stops his mindless flailing and glares at you. "I'm going home now. You, idiots, have fun."</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up," Naruto argues, the comeback dished out flawlessly. Alas, Kiba is already out of earshot. You don't offer him much of a parting except for a disapproving grunt in his general direction. "Oh, by the way, [Y/n]..."</p><p> </p><p>"Hm?"</p><p> </p><p>"I was wondering, what's up between you and Kiba?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing much." You shrug. You're unsure as to why he might be asking you such a thing―he's never been particularly interested in your affairs, aside from your friendship with him and the occasional moments when you'd grate on Sasuke's nerves.</p><p> </p><p>"I remember you two used to be friends before. Did he do something?" Naruto prods again, yet you don't provide him with any sort of adequate explanation. This sudden change of heart will remain a mystery to the blonde, it seems.</p><p> </p><p>"Not really. Let's go already, I'm tired," you say.</p><p>▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂</p><p> </p><p>"Ten, eleven, twelve..." you trail off.</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru misses Choji's mouth slightly and the three of you watch as the piece of chip falls to the ground. Choji mourns it, demanding a two-minute silence, but you promptly ignore him. "Well, that was a miss."</p><p> </p><p>"Let's bury it," Choji suggests solemnly.</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong with you," deadpans Shikamaru with an irritated sigh.</p><p> </p><p>You crouch to the ground, observing the food warily. There is no sign of ants or anything of the like, so you pick it up between your index finger and thumb. Just as you turn to eat it, Choji slaps it of your hands. "Leave it be! It's dead," he cries.</p><p> </p><p>"B-But the five-minute rule."</p><p> </p><p>"[Y/n], it's called the five-<em>second</em> rule," Shikamaru emphasizes the word second as if to help get it through your head.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up, pineapple head."</p><p> </p><p>An uncomfortable silence ensues. The reason why is unclear, perhaps it's because Choji is convinced that there's a chip corpse in his vicinity or because you obviously can't identify the passage of time. Shikamaru hasn't done anything questionable as of now but his moment to shine is nearing. A slight breeze flows by and carries the chip away into the wildness. </p><p> </p><p>"So, anyway," you change the subject swiftly.</p><p> </p><p>Choji lets out a brief <em>noo </em>but decides that he's tired of the act, grabs the remaining chips from Shikamaru and starts snacking on it. You snicker slightly at his change in demeanor, but continue your train of thought. "How's being a genin so far for you guys?"</p><p> </p><p>"Same old, same old," Shikamaru says. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, Asuma-sensei is cool and Ino can be bossy sometimes but she's not bad."</p><p> </p><p>"I love Ino," you declare. "If you say something bad about her, I'll go on a rampage."</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru, apparently demented because he fails to remember that you indeed talked to Ino in the first chapter, raises an eyebrow. "Have you ever had a conversation with her?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes and we made fun of your stupid hair. Multiple times," you confirm with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru finds that insult to be overplayed but he doesn't offer any further commentary on your words. If he does, you'd probably twist it and make everyone either think that he's a bully or somehow turn it around so he's the butt of the joke. Either way, there's no favorable outcome and he opts to stay silent.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>If you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all -random philosopher, probably.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"What about you?" Choji disregards the tease fest with ease. He's openly curious; in the case of their team, there is not much to talk about, but you're stuck in a very <em>interesting </em>team (for the lack of a better word).</p><p> </p><p>"Boring. These missions are stupid and Naruto won't stop complaining about how much he hates them."</p><p> </p><p>"I know right? They usually end up giving me back pain. And clicking in my back. A whole lot of back action."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay grandpa," you boo Shikamaru. </p><p> </p><p>"Is my suffering funny to you?" he questions you in an unusually dramatic manner. You neither deny nor confirm his claim, instead, you look to the side guiltily. "Troublesome woman."</p><p> </p><p>"What about that fight you had with Sasuke?" This was why Choji questioned you in the first place. He thought that if you had some sort of ongoing rivalry with someone as infamous as the Uchiha, it'd be funny.</p><p> </p><p>"Dunno. Our team honestly doesn't spend a whole lot of time together." It's a fact―each one of you trains alone when it comes down to it. You have to train with your uncle because of your Kekkei Genkai abilities, it is inevitable, and Sasuke is too focused on developing his skills to do otherwise. You're convinced that Sakura would rather get food poisoning than spend any more time with Naruto than necessary. "I wonder how <em>that </em>will play out in a real situation."</p><p> </p><p>"Probably not very well," Shikamaru says with a slight laugh. Though he finds your teams' lack of cooperation amusing, there's a trace of worry in his tone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Tazuna's Request (Trial of The Mist!)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em><br/></em>▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂</p><p> </p><p>The Hokage lists off a few missions, but they don't seem to be up-to-par with Naruto's standards. Now, to be fair, you're not sure if he's in any position to act as a judge but you must agree that these missions are turning redundant to even you.</p><p> </p><p>"I want to do a more exciting mission! Choose something else," he demands.</p><p> </p><p>On the outside, your expression is blank, though, on the inside, you can't help but be bewildered at his nerve to talk to authority so carelessly. You wouldn't be caught dead doing that. Probably.</p><p> </p><p>"Idiot, you're still novice ninja," Iruka cuts in. "Everyone needs to start with the easy missions to gain some experience."</p><p> </p><p><em>I suppose he's right</em>, you think to yourself, awkwardly looking out the window.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto says something once more and Kakashi lightly hits him to shut him up. The Hokage, now convinced that the four of you must have no idea where you are, then goes on a lengthy explanation to clarify what missions entail. You tune him out, disinterested.</p><p> </p><p>"If you insist... I will allow you to take on a C-ranked mission. It's to escort a certain person."</p><p> </p><p><em>Huh? What's this all of a sudden? </em>You honestly expected him to deny Naruto of his inane demand, nonetheless, this could turn out to be interesting. After this change of events, you await the introduction of the person you're supposed to escort.</p><p> </p><p>"What? They're all kids," a wrinkly old man complains. You think he has some sort of alcoholic beverage in his hand, but you can't be too sure. Well, until he starts chugging on it that is. "Is the smallest one with the idiotic face a ninja?"</p><p> </p><p>"Who's the smallest one with the idiotic face?" Naruto asks obliviously and then even lets out a laugh as if to make fun of the said person. Only after the three of you leer over him does he realize that it's him that's being antagonized.</p><p> </p><p>The man's name is Tazuna and his occupation is that of a bridge-builder. You're not entirely convinced that anyone would make an attempt on his life just over a bridge, but yet again, there could be some kind of political agenda underlying.</p><p> </p><p>▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂</p><p> </p><p>As the six of you are crossing a log, you decide that it's time to use your wit and charm at the same time. "Hey, old man," you begin. "Did you build this one?"</p><p> </p><p>"Are you making fun of me?! Brat."</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi gives you a vacant look, but you don't apologize. The opportunity was too good to pass up and, anyway, Naruto seems to have found it funny. As you continue your trek through the forest, you notice a puddle as you pass by, though you don't think much of it despite Kakashi's earlier tangent about foreign ninjas.</p><p> </p><p>So, when two ninjas emerge and put the Jounin in chains, you're taken aback. Stumbling slightly to the side, you let out a little shriek of indignation before throwing a suspicious glance in Tazuna's direction. You weren't supposed to encounter any battles on your way here, as this is a C-ranked mission. You wonder, briefly, if this task is really what it appears to be.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi is torn apart by the chains and you're not in the right state of mind to judge whether it's a replacement or not, overcome by shock and senses dulled. When the two ninjas appear behind Naruto, you point a shaky finger in his direction but he's too busy crying out for your sensei. </p><p> </p><p>Fortunately, Sasuke appears to be the only one not disconcerted by this dire situation. He counters the chains with his shuriken, embedding them in a nearby tree. He lands on top of both of their metallic claws and with this change of pace, you become more aware of your surroundings. </p><p> </p><p>Even so, they're quick to break out of Sasuke's trap.</p><p> </p><p>You and Sakura encircle Tazuna, with you behind him and Sakura in the front, when you notice the two ninjas dashing towards him. "Stay back, sir," Sakura says, attempting to put on a brave face. You're certainly not under the impression that being afraid in this situation is something shameful―it's your first time experiencing something like that.</p><p> </p><p>Mirroring her actions, you pull your kunai out, intending to block him. Certainly, his weapon is much larger than yours and you lack the confidence to lunge at him and so, you await the oncoming clash with anxiety. He doesn't get the chance to face off with you, however, because in a flash Kakashi knocks him out and then does the same to the ninja that was coming towards Sakura.</p><p> </p><p>You give him a grateful look and one of admiration as well. There's a part of you that wonders if one day you'll become as strong as him. The rest gape at him as well, with you and Naruto now realizing that the thing that got torn apart was a fake.</p><p> </p><p><em>Thank God</em>.</p><p> </p><p>After Kakashi congratulates you, Sakura and Sasuke on your quick actions, you stare back at Naruto. He looks embarrassed, almost and you want to tell him words of comfort, perhaps, but the right vocabulary escapes you. There's nothing to be self-conscious in your opinion.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey," Sasuke addresses him. "Are you hurt... <em>Scaredy-cat</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sasuke!"</p><p> </p><p>"Naruto, there's poison in these guys' nails," Kakashi says, in a purely informative manner. "We need to take it out immediately."</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh no, are you alright?" you ask, concerned.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't need your pity, [Y/n]." His tone is harsh and you're not used to him being this way towards you. Even so, you try to be understanding and give him a mere frown rather than blowing up as you would've probably done if the circumstances were different.</p><p> </p><p>"By the way, Tazuna-san. I need to talk to you."</p><p> </p><p>"W-What is it?" he stutters out like he's been caught red-handed doing something inappropriate. You can only guess that Kakashi is going to confirm your suspicions, judging by the elderly man's reaction.</p><p> </p><p>"These guys are Chuunins from Kirigakure. They're ninjas known to keep fighting no matter the cost."</p><p> </p><p>"How were you able to detect our actions?" one of them asks, his voice sounding slightly slurred because of his mask.</p><p> </p><p>"It hasn't rained for the past few days and it's sunny today, so a water puddle shouldn't exist," Kakashi explains. You feel silly for overlooking it but then you remind yourself that you shouldn't be putting yourself down when facing something unforeseen. And, you're not <em>that </em>observant of a person anyway.</p><p> </p><p>"Why did you let the kids fight if you knew that?" Tazuna speaks again.</p><p> </p><p>"If it was up to it, I could've killed these two in the blink of an eye," Kakashi begins yet another explanation. <em>Show off</em>, you think in a mocking tone. "But, I needed to know who their target is first. In other words, were <em>you </em>being targeted or was it someone from our team? There's nothing about you being targeted by ninja on your report. Your request was to protect you from robbers, gangsters and the like. This mission is an expensive B-rank. Our job was to support you and protect you until you finish the bridge. It only troubles us if you lie in your request details. This wasn't a part of the mission."</p><p> </p><p>"This mission is out of our league. Let's quit. We have to get the poisoned blood out of Naruto, anyway," Sakura suggests meekly. You can't help agreeing with her, nodding your head at her words. It doesn't sound rational to proceed.<em> Or are you just afraid?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>"This sure is a burden. Let's go back to the village and cure Naruto." Kakashi appears to be on you guys' side. Naruto, however, is very displeased by this. With newfound resolve, he stabs his hand.</p><p> </p><p>You watch the violent display with slight terror. Just what is he doing? He starts mumbling something about being different and Sakura freaks out at his actions as well. </p><p> </p><p>"The mission is still on," Naruto says with a strange smile on his face. What is he so happy about? He just stabbed his hand!</p><p> </p><p>"Naruto, it's nice that you took out the. Uh. Poisoned blood so spiritedly... But you're going to die of blood loss if any more comes out," Kakashi awkwardly points out. "It's no good if you don't stop it soon. <em>Seriously</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"You look too happy about that!" you scream with flailing arms.</p><p> </p><p>▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂</p><p> </p><p>As your group is walking amidst The Land of the Waves, you can't help thinking that it looks pretty but also eerily similar to your village. Your train of thought is stopped once Naruto suddenly runs ahead and throws a kunai in a random direction.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, it was just a mouse." He then poses though this doesn't appease Sakura's violent urges.</p><p> </p><p>"You scared me," you complain.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, stop showing off! There was nothing there!" Sakura accuses.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I see someone hiding over there. No. Is he over there...?!" He then turns around and throws another kunai. "<em>There</em>!"</p><p> </p><p>"I told you to stop," Sakura seethes, hitting him over the head.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto swears on his life and on ramen that he did sense someone, though it turns out to be just some rabbit. Sakura berates him a bit more while Kakashi appears to be in deep contemplation. You hope that Naruto's antics aren't disturbing him, though you doubt that's the case, to begin with.</p><p> </p><p>"Everyone, duck!" Kakashi bellows, startling you.</p><p> </p><p>Clumsily, you obey and observe the way a big sword strikes down at you guys. Everyone is surprised. <em>Maybe Naruto wasn't wrong?</em> you wonder in your head. And once more, you find yourself paralyzed with fear. What are you supposed to do with these incessant attacks? You've never been in a battle where your life could be at stake.</p><p> </p><p>The blade gets stuck in a tree and an intimidating ninja with funny camouflage leg warmers lands on top of it. You honestly don't know whether you want to cry or laugh anymore. The beauty of prepubescent life crises.</p><p> </p><p>Overlooking the cow pattern of his clothes, he appears to be a menacing man. With a bandage covering most of his face and his midriff carelessly exposed as if he's not afraid of being stabbed in his guts, it's safe to assume that he's bad news.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, my, my. You're Momochi Zabuza, the exiled ninja of Kirigakure."</p><p> </p><p><em>Exiled? Why is he being so casual?!</em> you cry in your head.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi, then, stops Naruto from rushing head in by stretching his hand out. "You're in the way. Stay back, everyone."</p><p> </p><p>If Kakashi insists on fighting alone, the situation must be dire. Naturally, Naruto is still unconvinced that he should stay out of this ordeal and insists on helping, but Kakashi shuts him down quickly. He must want to prove himself after the incident with Sasuke, but now isn't exactly the most appropriate time to do so.</p><p> </p><p>"You're Kakashi of the Sharingan?" the supposed Zabuza comments. "I'm sorry, but I need you to hand over the geezer." <em>Well isn't he polite for a criminal?</em></p><p> </p><p>Your sensei reveals his previously-covered eye to suggest that he's ready to fight seriously. It has an interesting red pattern. You recognize it to be the Sharingan and you glance towards Sasuke cautiously. He, too, appears distressed at this revelation. Kakashi isn't an Uchiha, you know this for sure, so why does he have their clan's Kekkei Genkai?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Team Seven's Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>After a brief (and convenient) explanation of the Sharingan's abilities, Zabuza announces that he is about to attack. Again, you cannot help thinking that he's being too polite about this but you don't dare say anything out loud because your brain cells are still intact. </p><p> </p><p>You and your teammates surround Tazuna. You're scared, but everyone else looks much braver and stronger, unlike you with your shaky hands and unsure expression. You can't help being envious of them even if just in the slightest.<br/><br/></p><p>When Zabuza moves, it's hard for you to follow him. He stands on top of the water like some sort of evil retelling of Jesus, though you have no room to dwell on it because soon a fog surrounds all of you.<br/><br/></p><p>From within the thickening mist, he starts creepily listing out eight ways to kill you all. What you would've found funny and try-hard on a regular day seems to make you feel threatened today. Your skin pricks and chills over and the feeling that if you make one move you will be dead engulfs you.<br/><br/></p><p>"Sasuke, [Y/n], don't worry. I'll protect you guys even if it kills me."<br/><br/></p><p>But you don't want that, not really. The guilt would haunt you forever if that were the case.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>"I don't let my comrades die."<br/><br/></em>
</p><p>Zabuza appears. You don't see him―you have your back on him―but his presence, lingering and ominous, you can sense it. "It's over," he says, maybe you agree.</p><p><br/>Kakashi pushes all of you out of the way. Once again, you're left in a state of wonder at his speed, his skills, and his reflexes. You can't imagine yourself reaching his level in the future, it just sounds unrealistic for someone such as yourself.</p><p><br/>"Sensei! Behind you," Naruto yells out.</p><p><br/>Your throat runs dry. You can't see anything, nothing makes sense anymore. After Zabuza appears to have sliced Kakashi in half, you're relieved to see that it was nothing more than a water clone. Then, suddenly behind Zabuza, Kakashi puts a kunai to his neck and copies his self-assured words from before: "It's over."</p><p><br/>"You don't get it. There is no way you can defeat me with your monkey-like imitations. But that was impressive of you," Zabuza responds, his words as cold as ice. "Unfortunately for you, I'm also not that easy."</p><p><br/>"This one's a fake too!" Naruto screams. Another Zabuza appears behind Kakashi.</p><p><br/><em>These people are just tripping me out</em>, you think to yourself, unhelpful.</p><p><br/>Zabuza swings his sword around like a scythe, though Kakashi skillfully dodges it. They engage in melee combat for a bit until Zabuza manages to kick Kakashi off and then charges towards him. Kakashi falls into the water surrounding you.</p><p><br/>"Water Prison Jutsu!" the enemy says. Kakashi then gets trapped in a ball made of water. He has a one-sided conversation with your enprisoned sensei before making a water clone of himself. It arises from the water until it accepts his form, from the weird cow pattern of his clothes to bandages over his face. </p><p><br/>The clone slouches over. You step back, though it is no surprise that he'd have to take care of you four if his job is to assassinate Tazuna and he would not be able to do that while keeping up Kakashi's entrapment simultaneously. </p><p><br/>He laughs. "Wearing those headbands, acting like ninjas. A real ninja is someone who has survived numerous brushes with death. Only when you're good enough to be listed in my handbook, you can start calling yourselves real ninjas. You're not real ninjas."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Well, isn't the missing-nin elitist...?</em>
</p><p><br/>You blink. Naruto gets kicked in the face and leaves a path of blood gushing from his nose on his way to the ground. You think that Sakura said something but you're twisting your face in a weird expression, once more bewildered by how you missed such a blatant action. It's inevitable, the gap in your abilities is too big, as much as you hate to admit it.</p><p><br/>Zabuza kicks off Naruto's headband and steps on it. The next second, he is all up in your face, ready to attack you as well. You don't― think about it... In a panic, you cover your face with your arms and your palms facing him, tar comes out and blinds the clone. It's <em>kind of</em> funny. Maybe. Not as funny as the shrill scream you let out, though.</p><p><br/>He staggers and claws at his face, though your determination wavers and you don't particularly do anything after that except for staring at him and the way it drips down his face and then disappears. There's no time for you to do anything, anyway, because Naruto tries to attack him while he's in this state, but to no avail. With one motion of Zabuza's hand, a tight grip on his sword, Naruto is sent flying back towards Sakura and Sasuke once again.</p><p><br/>You notice the headband in his grip. <br/><br/></p><p>"Hey, you eyebrowless freak. Put this in your handbook. The man who will become Hokage one day." He puts his headband on, blood dripping down the corner of his mouth. "Leaf Village ninja, Naruto Uzumaki! Now, Sasuke, I have a plan."</p><p><br/>"A lot of arrogance, but do you stand a chance?" As he says this, he swings his sword at your figure once more without even giving you a second glance. Having predicted this, you execute the replication Jutsu and reappear next to Sakura and Tazuna.</p><p><br/>Now that you think back on it, you don't remember how you ended up separated from them in the first place. Did he do that, without you acknowledging or noticing it? The situation is giving more and more tension to your shoulders.</p><p><br/>"What are you doing? Run! This fight was over the moment I was caught. We have to protect Tazuna-san. Did you forget that?" Kakashi screams though it sounds to you like he is begging. There is something that he's trying to run away from, too, in the way that he asks you to do.<br/><br/></p><p>"Old man," Naruto addresses, reluctant. He wants to fight and use that plan of his, whatever it is, you can tell.</p><p><br/>"Well. I planted this seed myself. I'm not going to say that I desire living so much that I'd stop you. I'm sorry, guys, fight as much as you want," Tazuna allows.</p><p><br/>Naruto and Sasuke smile and even in this dire situation, it feels like they're shining victorious, somehow. Though they don't stand much of a chance, though Kakashi sensei is rendered helpless, they're glowing. (You and Sakura cower in their shadows.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>